


Share And Share Alike

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Frank Iero, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Orgasm Control, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Rough Sex, Seduction, Sexual Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Arthur Way, Top Gerard Way, Twincest, Way Twins, oversensitivity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: There aren't many things Frank doesn't know about Gerard. Well, sometimes Gerard can be a little complicated, especially when it comes to admitting to things he doesn't like about himself, like that one time Frank asked him to get a tattoo with him and Gerard almost fainted at the mere suggestion of going near a person holding a needle.But by now, they’ve been in a relationship for almost a year. By now, Gerard is kind of an open book to Frank. He feels like he knows his boyfriend better than he knows anyone else in the whole world.So of course, Frank's kind of perplexed when Gerard tells him they have to pick up Gerard’s twin brother from prison.First of all, Frank has never heard Gerard say anything related to him having a brother other than Mikey, and secondly, he really isn't a big fan of letting criminal strangers live in his apartment. Not to mention that the situation's so damn absurd Frank can't even wrap his head around it.However, Frank’s qualms quickly vanish when he sees Arthur Way for the first time and realizes the Way twins are what his wet dreams are made of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever. 
> 
> A couple of months ago, I got this odd idea after reading amazing fics like Loudmouth by canadianhannah, in which Frank has a hot twin brother, and I started thinking... What if Gerard was the one with a hot twin brother instead? Sounds weird? Is weird. Somehow, this fic is the result of this crazy idea. Thanks to bloodyfrankk for helping me write this, and to Jetsetlife138 for being a marvelous beta. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

“So, you have a brother.”

“Yes.”

“A twin brother.”

“Yes.”

“Who we’re picking up from prison.”

“Uh-huh.”

Frank gazed at Gerard with his brows furrowed in a mixture of confusion and anger, trying to comprehend what the fuck was about to happen. An hour ago, he’d just sat on their couch watching some crappy TV show, his biggest concerns being nothing but what to order for lunch and how to subtly get Gerard to blow him later on. The usual. Nothing special. As it should be on an ordinary lazy Saturday.

Instead, Gerard had basically dragged him into the car before Frank had even decided what kind of pizza he wanted, and now they were driving through the entire fucking city to pick up Gerard’s twin brother. _Gerard’s twin brother_. Frank had double-checked it wasn’t April 1st today, but considering it was June and Gerard was horrible at lying, he slowly began to realize that this had to be, in fact, the truth.

Which was fucking absurd.

“How come I’ve been your boyfriend for almost an entire year and I never knew you had any siblings besides Mikey? You-”

“Frank,” Gerard sighed, sounding tired and exhausted. Frank felt a little bad for having constantly asked the same questions over and over for the last thirty minutes, but it wasn’t like he could help it – He was the type of person who had a knack for planning ahead, and this certainly was not what he had expected his weekend to be like at all. What the actual fuck. “I told you, I’m not exactly fond of him… I mean, I love him, I guess, he’s my brother, but- I just didn’t want you to think we have any, like, criminals in the family. I don’t like talking about him, he makes me uncomfortable. I know this sucks, I know this is unexpected, and I’m sorry, alright? I’m really sorry I have to drag you into this, but I can’t just fucking let him live on the streets. Do you understand that?”

Frank huffed. “Uh, not really? If he makes you uncomfortable, why would you let him live with us? Our apartment’s so fucking small already...”

“I know. But like I said, he’s my brother- I gotta help him, you know? Besides, it’ll only be for a couple of days, a week tops, until he can find a job and an apartment.”

The only reason Frank stopped pressing the matter was that Gerard looked like he was about to start crying. It worried Frank, because sure, he wasn’t exactly cool with some stranger living in his apartment, and all this was a huge shock, but it was Gerard’s brother they were talking about, so it wasn’t like he had to be afraid of getting his fucking throat slit in his sleep or something. Right? Gerard’s reaction and the fact they were picking up the dude from _prison_ did make Frank kind of question both of their safety. Just a little.

“Mikey even said he would’ve taken him, but he and Kristin are having a baby, and it’s just not… I don’t know, Kristin would get stressed, it just wouldn’t be right,” Gerard explained, sounding apologetic. “And he’s… he’s more my business than Mikey’s, anyway, since he’s my twin, and I-”

“Gee, it’s fine,” Frank interrupted him gently. He placed a hand on Gerard’s thigh reassuringly, feeling him relax into the touch. “Look, I didn’t mean to be a bitch about it. It’s just… wow. You. A twin. I can’t believe this is real.”

“I’m sorry, I should have mentioned him. He’s just… difficult. He hasn't always been. There were times when we were super close, but… well, he just got in with the wrong crowd, I guess.”

“Maybe he’s changed,” Frank suggested, trying to cheer Gerard up. “Prison changes people, doesn’t it? Maybe he’s nicer now and learned from his mistakes?”

Gerard smiled sadly, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to look at Frank. “Maybe. We’ll find out soon.”

For a while, they stayed silent. It still felt weird to Frank to accept that Gerard had a brother he had been utterly unaware of until now, but the more he thought about it, the more interested he became. He didn’t know anything about that guy, so of course he could be a total douche, but maybe he was just as nice as Gerard, even if he didn’t like showing that. But Frank was good at making friends, which was why he was actually getting really excited to meet Gerard’s brother.

“What even is his name?” he blurted out, making Gerard flinch a little as they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes. “I literally don’t know anything about the dude I’m gonna be sharing my apartment with, man. Give me some info!”

“Uh, well. His name’s Arthur. I like calling him Art or Artie though...”

“Arthur?” Frank repeated, suppressing a giggle. “Jesus, Arthur’s more, like, the middle-aged man that’s been working in a library for twenty years, not some con, don’t you think?”

Gerard chuckled softly, giving a brief nod. “I mean… I guess? His name doesn’t really suit him, but it kind of makes him special. In my opinion.”

“Alright, we’re talking about a very special, not in a library working Arthur Way. What else can you tell me about him? Who’s older?” Frank asked joyfully.

Gerard sighed. “People always ask that question, don’t they?” he said resignedly. “He’s older.”

“Aw, you’re his baby brother. That’s so cute!”

“Mikey’s our baby brother, actually-”

Frank made a dismissive hand gesture. “Yeah, yeah. Okay, what else… Ooh, are you guys identical?”

“Yeah, we are. He’s a bit taller than me though, and I feel like I’ve always been way chubbier...”

“Shut up, you’re perfect,” Frank told him with a huff. He hated it whenever Gerard would start comparing himself to others, acting like they were better than him. He _was_ perfect. There was nothing Frank didn’t love about him.

The prospect of meeting a guy who looked exactly like Gerard brought this whole Arthur thing to a completely different level, though. Because what was better than one Gerard? Yep, two Gerards, and although Frank felt incredibly superficial for thinking like that, and also a little filthy for even considering it, he couldn’t deny making out with hot twins wasn’t one of his favorite fantasies, and he would be totally lying if he denied a scenario exactly like that was playing in his head right now.

He’d just never expected Gerard to be part of those fantasies, because one Gerard was already too good to be true.

“He does have the nicer body, though,” Gerard argued, sounding so sincere Frank would’ve slapped him if he hadn’t been driving. “Like, he has tattoos on his arms, kind of like you, and it honestly looks incredible. And… And he has those piercings, holy shit, I wish I didn’t fucking have this stupid needle phobia...”

“Arthur Way honestly sounds really hot,” Frank commented with a huge grin, earning a playful scowl in return.

“Runs in the family,” Gerard muttered, a slight smirk on his lips.

“Clearly.” Frank sighed, biting back a smile when he once again thought about doing some…activities with two Gerards. A shiver racked through Frank’s body and all he could do was give a shy smile when Gerard shot him a strange look. He doubted he would want to hear about Frank wanting a threesome with his brother, who was in jail for God knows what. “Uh, what is he in for, exactly?” he asked then, suddenly realizing that shit, all those nice thoughts in his head would be pretty fucked up – even more than they already were – if they were talking about some kind of murderer here. He doubted Arthur would be getting out if he’d actually _killed_ someone… but the thought was still really fucking scary.

“Frankie,” Gerard laughed quietly, though it was still full of anxiety. “Stop having an internal crisis. It was just drugs, I think. I don’t even know, he’s had a rough time, got in touch with the wrong people. But like… He wouldn’t hurt you. Or us. You don’t have to be scared of him or anything, baby.”

“But he still went to jail, Gerard,” Frank argued. “He still broke the law. You’re not even scared by that?”

“I’m a little anxious, of course. But I do have a little faith in him.”

“A little,” Frank mimicked before slumping in his seat.  


* * *

  
Frank was so glad he had never been to prison.

The building itself was terrifying. Or maybe Frank was a pussy. Probably both.

Oddly enough, the man Gerard had been so nervous about wasn’t all that scary. To Frank, anyway, Gerard still looked tense, even though it didn’t seem like he was about to crash the car anymore. Which was a big improvement.

Arthur was… different. Different from Frank’s expectations, different from what he’d been scared of, and so very different from his brother, although their faces were shockingly alike.

Frank had seen him properly for only a few minutes, since he had preferred waiting in the car while Gerard picked him up. They both had thought it would be better that way, considering Arthur didn’t even know Gerard was living with someone, and the brothers hadn’t seen each other in forever, so Frank didn’t want to interrupt, even if Gerard had said they weren’t really close.

So when they had walked back to the car parked in front of the intimidating building, Frank almost hadn’t trusted his eyes. Two almost identical men had made their way towards him, the only differences being their clothes and a very slight difference in height, just as Gerard had said. They even walked just the same, slightly hunched, although Frank could tell that one of them was walking rather hurriedly, visibly uncomfortable walking next to the other, whereas the taller man was looking around and a lot more relaxed. As they came closer and Frank was able to make out their features, he spotted two identical pairs of sharp eyebrows, two identical pairs of twinkling hazel eyes, two identical pairs of lips, both a thin line, though Frank could see a smirk tugging on Arthur’s pierced ones.

His expression, as Frank checked over and over in the mirror, was a lot sharper than Gerard’s. Not physically – if Frank touched both of their faces, they’d probably feel exactly the same apart from the slight stubble Arthur had going on – but… It were Arthur’s eyes that seemed sharper. Glistening with that special something that Gerard’s eyes also had in them, but in a whole different way, and this _something_ somehow made him look... daring. Frank knew exactly what Gerard had meant when he’d said Arthur was difficult.

“So,” Arthur drawled, startling Frank a little as the face he’d been eyeing in the side mirror for minutes suddenly started to move and make noises. He’d sort of gotten so lost in just staring that he’d forgotten that this man was, in fact, a living, breathing human being that would be living with them for a couple of days. The drawn out word broke the almost painful silence that had taken place right after Frank had briefly introduced himself to Arthur and Gerard had started the engine with a worrying frown. “Gee. Brother of mine. I believe I owe you a thank you. You and your… boyfriend.”

Frank raised a brow at Gerard due to the way Arthur said the last word, silently hoping Gerard could explain why he’d emphasized it so weirdly. “It’s fine,” Gerard just huffed, keeping his eyes on the road. “I… I’m glad I can help.”

For a second, Frank thought Arthur was going to comment on the obvious reluctance in Gerard’s voice, but he merely smirked and leaned forward, resting his elbows on Frank’s seat so his forearms were dangling on either side of Frank’s face. Frank tried to scoot away on reflex, but his movements only made Arthur chuckle as he placed his hands on Frank’s shoulders securely and pressed him back into the seat.

“Art-” Gerard protested, but Arthur interrupted him.

“He’s a cute one,” he spoke with a susurrus tone right in Frank’s ear, leaning forward so his head was right between Gerard and Frank’s. “Your boyfriend, Gee. Really damn cute. He’s got fluffy hair, these tattoos fucking everywhere...” Frank held perfectly still as Arthur ran his inked fingers over his body, trying to ignore the shiver rippling down his spine at the light touch and soft words spoken by a voice that sounded so similar to Gerard’s. “Looks good enough to fucking eat.”

“Okay, Arthur, that’s enough,” Gerard hissed out, trying to shove his brother back in his seat with one hand while the other one stayed on the wheel. “Frank, I am so sorry, I-”

“Gee, he’s loving it,” Arthur stated calmly, though Frank could hear the amusement in his voice. He ducked Gerard’s clumsy hand and simply scooted to look over Frank’s other shoulder, the part of the car his brother couldn’t reach. Frank felt glued to the seat when Arthur raked his hands through his hair, gently pulling on it and making Frank’s breath hitch. “He’s loving it so much,” Arthur chuckled, obviously enjoying how responsive Frank was being even though he tried not to react at all. It made Frank blush, because fuck, Gerard’s brother was giving him a boner right now, Gerard’s brother who they’d just picked up from jail, who was possibly a criminal, who Frank didn’t know at all – and who Frank really, really shouldn’t find this attractive. And he should have at least enough self-control to suppress it when Gerard was literally right fucking there next to him, damnit.

“Art… Like you said, Frank is my boyfriend. My boyfriend, and I understand you are, like, desperate after prison, but please don’t- don’t touch him?” Gerard’s voice went a little up towards the end, making Arthur giggle. Frank turned his head to look at his boyfriend when he pointedly ignored Arthur’s warm breath hitting his neck, admiring Gerard for being so calm when his brother was doing the most inappropriate things. He was obviously used to much worse, it seemed.

“Aw, but he’s so into it,” Arthur argued, his voice creeping into Frank’s head so smoothly. It kind of felt like he was getting hypnotized by those touches and his words, if he was honest, and he couldn’t even say he _hated_ feeling like this. “He’s been staring at me for the entire drive, Gerard. And I think he likes what he sees.”

“I…” Finally Frank woke up from his trance, snapping back to reality as he realized that fuck, he _had_ been staring, and he _had_ been liking what he’d seen, but Gerard couldn’t fucking think he was, like, trying to hit on his brother. Frank loved Gerard, so fucking much, and even though he had kind of enjoyed Arthur’s hands all over his body, he realized it was time to stop. So he wanted to clarify he’d just been staring because it was so weird to have two people looking exactly the same in one car, and because he had to get used to it, and because this all was just so fucked up. “S-Sorry,” was all that he could utter though, cursing himself for his poor brain to mouth coordination skills whenever he was under pressure.

“No need to apologize, babe,” Arthur said. “I’m used to people looking at me. I’m used to people wanting me.”

“I- I don’t-”

“Arthur, please,” Gerard interrupted, sounding incredibly distressed. It broke Frank’s heart a little. Fuck, he owed him an apology. And a blowjob to make up for all this, probably even two. “Please. Frank’s known you for about twenty minutes and you’re already making him more uncomfortable than I’ve ever seen him, so just… could you at least try to make this work? Just for a few days? I know this is not how things work for you, I know this is going to be hard, but please just… just try. Do you think you can do that?”

“I could,” Arthur replied coolly, letting out a huff, and suddenly his hands were gone from Frank’s body and he heard him slump back in the backseat. “Not my fucking fault you decided to tease me with such a hot guy. I’ve been in _jail_ , Gerard. It’s not like I didn’t get laid in there, but come on, it’s not the fucking same… Cut me some slack.”

“I am cutting you some slack,” Gerard hissed out. “I would’ve thrown you out of this car by now if I wasn’t.”

“Oh. Well, don’t bother trying to make me feel welcome to stay with you,” his brother scowled, suddenly sounding annoyed instead of seductive. Or whatever the voice was he’d used on Frank. “Don’t bother trying to pretend you’re happy to see me again after years and years.”

“It’s not like that...” Gerard sighed. “Okay. I’m sorry. I am happy to see you, and of course you’re welcome to stay with us, just- just don’t try to fuck my boyfriend, okay? I really don’t think that’s too much to ask.”

“Maybe you should ask him to stop eye-fucking me, then,” he spat, making Frank feel even more guilty, despite the fact that Arthur’s accusation was never at all what he had intended.

“Gee,” he croaked, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s leg. “Baby, I didn’t…”

“We’ll talk when we’re home. I really just wanna get this drive over with,” Gerard barked out. “This is even worse than I’d expected.”

“This is even better than I expected,” Arthur disagreed with a snicker.  


* * *

  
“I'm so fucking mad at you.”

Gerard was really fucking angry. Fuming. He was mad at Frank, but more so at his twin, because what the actual fuck had his brother been thinking? Gerard wasn’t a violent person, but there had been multiple times during that car ride where Arthur had ignored his demands to stop touching his boyfriend, which was completely unacceptable. Gerard now had the strong urge to break something.

But the thing was, Frank hadn’t even pushed him away. Frank had just let his boyfriend’s brother fondle him with said boyfriend sitting next to him.

So here they were; Frank getting fucked into the mattress by an aggravated Gerard. Being reminded whom he belonged to, and that Gerard wasn’t up for games like this, but also to show him what Frank would miss out on if he ever decided to leave Gerard, because honestly, behind all this anger he was feeling, Gerard was just really fucking scared to lose his boyfriend. To get his whole life turned upside down just because of his fucking brother, as it had happened before, lots of times.

And then there was Arthur, in the tiny spare room across from them on a mattress crammed up between Gerard’s art supplies, not intending to steal anyone’s boyfriend or ruin Gerard’s life or anything close to that, but simply jacking off to Frank’s needy moans, pumping his cock in the rhythm he heard the headboard of a bed slam into the wall, and imagining to be with Frank like that.

Because Frank was, to put it simply, fucking hot.

And, to put another thing simply, Arthur was horny.

If he was a normal person, he would respect that the couple’s sex life wasn’t a damn porn and therefore not something to masturbate to, especially since his brother was involved. But Arthur wasn’t normal. He also didn’t give two fucks about basically anything anymore. His dick made the decisions for him.

Arthur snickered softly as he realized his door was cracked open so any noises he made would be audible. He shifted a little so he was propping himself up on his elbow before spitting on his hand, stifling a laugh when he clearly heard Frank moan like a total fucking slut. Jesus Christ, either his brother was really good in bed or Frank was just a whore. Or both.

Probably both, he thought, smirking as he shoved his hand down the loose pair of sweatpants that Gerard had loaned him, and then farther down to his now straining cock.

He let out a light groan when he squeezed himself before pulling his hand away, lifting his hips off the bed and pushing his pants down. He hadn’t even bothered putting on underwear before he went to bed. If he was being honest he jacked off a lot. No underwear was kind of his thing.

“Fuck!”

Arthur rolled his bottom lip between his teeth when he heard Frank again before bringing his hand back to his aching cock. Frank’s noises were sure excitable.

“Shit, Frank,” he muttered when his brother’s boyfriend let out a muffled cry. The older of the twins skimmed his thumb over the head of his already swollen dick, digging into the slit slightly and letting out a weak moan.

Some of his spit dribbled down the side of his member, causing him to involuntarily jerk his hips up and move his hand to spread it more. He brought his other hand down to his hole, shamelessly pressing a finger in there without any type of lubrication and moving it around until it skimmed what he knew was his prostate. The familiar burn of him stretching around his fingers and the pressure on his sweet spot had him groaning loudly – So loud that the other occupants of the house were likely to hear him, and god, if that didn’t make this so much better.  


* * *

  
One of the things Gerard loved most about Frank was that he completely lost himself whenever they had sex like this. He was fucking shameless when he was horny **;** so damn needy, desperate and pliant. Sweat was covering his beautifully inked skin, muscles flexing beneath them so artfully as Gerard pushed into him over and over from behind, eliciting the sweetest sounds from his boyfriend.

“Gee. Gee, oh god, yes, Gee-” Frank chanted mindlessly, cutting himself off by another guttural sound that made Gerard’s hips stutter for a moment. He pressed his eyes shut briefly, fighting against the heat that was quite obviously building up in his abdomen, making his body tingle with lust in excitement. His orgasm was so damn close, but he wasn’t going to give in to the pleasure just now, too determined to make Frank reach his high first.

“Fuck, baby. Fuck. You’re… you’re so fucking big, feels so good. Don’t stop, please, oh my god.”

Gerard briefly allowed himself to smile thinking about how Frank would react if he ever brought up any of the words he’d just uttered outside the bedroom. That would earn him a punch for sure. Frank was ashamed of how vocal he was – it had taken him some weeks until he could actually let go enough to just be himself during sex, and hell yes, was Gerard loving it. He really didn’t think Frank should try to hide any of this, because it obviously was super damn hot.

“Yeah?” he responded, trying not to focus on how raspy and broken his own voice was. “Want me to keep going? You have no idea how pretty you are like this, on your fucking hands and knees for me, taking my cock so damn well...”

Frank let out a high-pitched whine hearing those words, moving his hips in order to meet Gerard’s thrusts a little more urgently. He loved dirty talk, Gerard knew he did, so of course he was willing to give him that, even though he usually was more of the quiet kind during sex. “Gerard, fuck, fuck-”

“You sound like such a whore,” Gerard stated, knowing it would drive Frank crazy. “Such a whore for my dick, aren’t you? Ready to do anything, anything, as long as I just keep fucking you. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Frank panted, hoarse and impatient. “Yes, god, yes, Gerard. Keep going, please don’t stop, please.”

“So fucking hot,” Gerard whispered, more to himself than to Frank, then slammed into him one more time before pulling out all the way. Ignoring Frank’s whimpers, Gerard lay down on his back right next to Frank, raking a hand through his sweaty hair. “If you want my dick, come get it.”

Frank looked back at Gerard for a second through wide, darkened eyes, before he seemed to understand what he was implying. He leaned down to press a long, hungry kiss to Gerard’s lips, toying with his tongue as he positioned himself over Gerard’s body, straddling his hips. The moment he made their cocks rub together, Gerard let out a soft moan, hands hurrying down to grip Frank’s thighs and holding them tightly.

“Want me to ride you?” Frank panted out against his lips, hot and heavy and so fucking dirty it made Gerard’s cock jump. “Want me to show you what a whore I really am?”

“Holy shit, yes. Fucking yes, Frank, come on.”

The little grin Frank offered Gerard before he leaned back and circled the base of his boyfriend’s dick with his hand made Gerard close his eyes. God, he was so lucky, so damn lucky to have Frank, he was perfect in every single way, so fucking beautiful…

The second before Frank sunk down on Gerard once again was almost magically quiet. Gerard was holding his breath, keeping his eyes fixed on Frank’s focused face, watching him as shallow pants trembled from his lips and he scrunched his eyes together. Then there was a sound that totally didn’t fit the situation – a grunt or a moan, but definitely not Frank’s. It was deeper, and quieter than Frank’s noises, like it came from the hallway. Which was really fucking freaky.

“What the fuck was that?” Gerard panted, trying to get his brain to focus when Frank’s heat was so tight around his sensitive dick, clenching and unclenching around him as he went down.

Frank didn’t even hear his lover, seeing as he was too busy focusing on the task at hand. Gerard repeated the question after a moment, only for Frank to grunt and look at him. “What was what?”

Another sound rang through the small apartment, causing Frank to quickly look towards Arthur’s room. Gerard’s nose scrunched up and he muttered a quiet, “Oh, he’s not fucking serious.” It wasn’t the first time Gerard heard his brother get off, they’d mastered puberty together, after all, but this seemed so damn inappropriate. Arthur should be happy he was allowed to stay with them, not fucking jerking off next door and ruining their bedding with cum.

Frank frowned and simply leaned down to kiss him, so deep and demanding that Gerard managed to ignore the up swellingnoises coming from his brother in the other room. They were barely audible with how loud Frank was being once he’d started bouncing up and down his cock, finding a mind-blowing rhythm that had the both of them cursing and grunting. Gerard couldn’t deny he felt good about himself causing Frank to moan this loudly. He was well aware of how Arthur was able to hear all of it, considering they could also hear his noises, and if he thought it was hot enough to jerk off to, Gerard was weirdly okay with it. Kind of. Because it meant he was making Arthur jealous, actually having sex while he was just next door, pathetically jerking off. This was kind of Gerard marking his territory, because fucking Frank meant owning Frank, that Frank belonged to Gerard, and that Arthur should stop attempting to convince Frank of anything but that.  


* * *

  
The next morning was awful.

Frank woke up to the sound of Gerard shouting and Arthur’s calm but agitated replies way too early in the morning. He was a little sore from yesterday and still tired as hell, so waking up like this was really not what he had hoped for.

“But that’s my fucking boyfriend!” Gerard cried out angrily. Frank quickly scrambled out the bed, throwing on some rather beat up clothes before stumbling out of the room and into the kitchen.

“I honestly can't fucking believe you! Frank and I let you into our home and you act like a disgusting creep? I seriously can’t-“ Gerard stopped mid-sentence and let out an irritated grunt before dragging his hand down his face. Frank had seen him angry before, and this certainly was not the maddest his boyfriend had ever been, but fuck, was he frightening like this. And kind of damn hot. “You know what? Just… Just get the fuck out,” Gerard spat angrily, pointing a shaking finger towards the door.

For a moment Frank thought Arthur was going to lose his cool and yell back, his face just as tense as Frank felt as he watched the brothers from the doorstep timidly. But then Arthur just laughed, carded his fingers through his hair, and made his way towards the door. He slammed it shut behind him so loudly Frank flinched, a quiet gasp escaping his lips.

The noise caught Gerard’s attention, so he turned around, looking at Frank with this incredible fury in his eyes. “You know what he was doing last night?” he snarled, causing Frank to take a step back and shake his head. “Fuckin’ getting off to you. Not just jerking off. No. Getting off to _you_. And he told me about it, fucking proud of himself, like he wasn’t some disgusting little asshole, I fucking...”

Frank choked on his spit as something between a surprised and a happy gasp slipped out. He knew he should have been disgusted or shocked or weirded out, but it was hot in an odd way. Not that he could let Gerard know about that. “Baby...” he tried, cautiously taking a few steps towards his boyfriend and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? You don’t have to, like, worry about that, you know? I-I mean, it’s not like I’ll leave you for him. I love you. You know that, don’t you?”

Gerard took a deep breath before he nodded shortly. “I know, Frankie, it’s just… He’s driving me so fucking angry. His fucking arrogance, I can’t deal with this.”

“It’s just for a few days,” Frank reminded him calmly, planting a kiss on Gerard’s cheek. “Then you two can take a break from all this. I’m sorry, Gee.”

“What? No, Frankie, no.” Gerard shook his head determinedly as he pulled Frank in for a hug, holding him close. “You don’t have to be sorry. _I’m_ sorry, I don’t know what’s going on… I woke you up, didn’t I? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have yelled at him like that.”

“It’s fine, just… try to get along, please? It’s, well, kind of really cool you have a twin brother, and I wouldn’t want to see you guys become fucking arch enemies or whatever. It would be awesome if you guys were friends?”

Frank feared he might have taken it too far by suggesting that, hearing Gerard let out a long sigh. It took him a few moments before he spoke again, but when he eventually did, he sounded a lot calmer than Frank had expected. “It’s not like we actually hate each other,” Gerard explained. “We’ve never actually fought this much, I think it’s just… because of you. And don’t take this the wrong way, it’s not your fault, seriously, he’s just being incredibly insensitive. But it will pass. I think.”

“Well, I hope so,” Frank mumbled with a frown. “Where did he even go? Will he be okay?”

“Of course he will. Probably just out for a bit, whatever, he’ll be fine. I really don’t even care right now.” Gerard pulled back from the hug with a slightly forced smile, kissing Frank’s lips briefly. “Coffee?” 

* * *

Gerard remained blissfully careless as they finished their breakfast consisting of cereals and coffee. He also remained careless when they decided to take a brief nap after exchanging hand jobs on the couch, and even when they woke up at noon and there still was no trace of his brother. This was normal for Arthur. He’d always done this, randomly disappearing for a few hours and turning up unexpectedly, mostly high as a kite or drunk off his ass. And this time, Gerard had even _told_ him to fuck off, so he was quite sure Arthur’s hurt pride would keep him away a couple of hours longer. There was no other place he could go, though. Arthur would soon realize that and come crawling back, hopefully ready to apologize.

Gerard did get suspicious when he wanted to pay for the takeout he and Frank had ordered for lunch and had to use Frank’s money because the twenty dollar bill had disappeared from his wallet. And he really began to care about his sibling’s whereabouts when he had to find Frank’s wallet also completely deserted apart from a few lousy bills.

So finally, Gerard found himself caring a fucking lot when his obnoxious twin came back a few hours after they’d had to pay the delivery guy with a bill from their secret savings. Arthur had to be fucking out of his mind. Because suddenly Gerard knew where all their money had gone, or what he had been doing.

Arthur had fucking dyed his hair. Alarmingly red, just like the firetruck Gerard kind of wanted his brother to get hit by at that moment, because holy shit, this was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

“You are fucking joking, aren’t you?” Gerard blurted out after he had just stared at his twin for a good ten seconds, unable to believe his nerve.

Arthur didn’t look too concerned about it, the usual shit-eating grin glued to his face as he responded with a shrug. “Does it look like this is a joke, Gee?”

Gerard glanced at Frank desperately, wordlessly asking him for support, but Frank looked fucking helpless standing next to him, eyes wide in shock, mouth agape but silent.

“You can’t just steal our money!” Gerard exclaimed, throwing his hands up angrily. “We fucking worked for that, Arthur. It was ours. You can’t just fucking take our wallets and-”

“Wow, god, shut the fuck up,” Arthur interrupted Gerard, rolling his eyes. “Dude, you’re really getting old, huh? I remember you being a lot more chill when we were younger. Just listen to me, alright? I didn’t _steal_ anything. I borrowed your money is all. Obviously, I don’t really have anything to my name right now, so excuse me for doing the obvious. You’ll get it back, of course. Calm the fuck down.”

“It’s not fucking borrowing when you take it without asking. What the hell is wrong with you? I thought they’d taught you a fucking lesson in jail? Stealing is wrong, it’s illegal, and it’s even worse if you fucking break your family’s trust doing it.”

Arthur sighed. “Fine then, call it whatever you want. Be a bitch about it, I don’t care. But it wouldn’t be stealing if you just learned how to _share_ already,” Arthur drawled out in a meaningful tone, looking at Frank smugly. Gerard followed his brother’s eyes to find Frank blushing, bottom lip trapped between his teeth. His pulse sped up even more because _no_ , Arthur was not seriously implying that, this could not be real. “Let’s take sweet Frankie, for example,” Arthur continued, either oblivious to or simply not caring about Gerard being about ready to throw him out, striding over to where Frank was standing, who was visibly nervous as Arthur draped his tattooed arm over his shoulder.

“I’m sure he knows what sharing means. It’s good to share, isn’t it, Frank? It’s a good deed. Enriches life. Doesn’t it?”

Gerard watched as Frank’s cheeks turned an even darker shade of red and he nodded bashfully, not meeting anyone’s eyes. “Y-Yes, well… as long as we’re getting the money back, it’s not a big problem, Gee. Please don’t be mad. It wasn’t even that much.”

“Exactly. _Please_ , Gerard. And you think it looks good, doesn’t it? The red hair? I think it suits me extremely well, so it’s not like I wasted your money, did I, Frankie?”

Frank hesitated, glancing at Arthur bashfully. “I-I mean, it does look really good, yeah, but-”

“Very well. Good boy,” Arthur praised Frank, making Gerard’s blood boil. “You’ve done a good job with Frankie, Gerard. He’s so pliant… much like last night.”

“ _Arthur_.”

“Oh, it’s nothing you need to be ashamed of. I liked it, a lot, as we talked about this morning. You make the most delicious noises, Frankie.”

“This is enough.” Gerard stepped forward and yanked Frank out of Arthur’s arms, holding him close to his body with a vise-like grip around his wrist. “I want the money back within two weeks. You’re lucky I’m not calling the cops on you again, you don’t even understand _how_ lucky you are you can even still live here after coming back like that and not even apologizing for anything you’ve done.”

Arthur raised his brows, a playful smirk on his lips. “Oh? Didn’t think that was necessary, you should’ve told me so earlier. I’m really sorry, dear brother.”

Rolling his eyes at the sarcasm, Gerard grunted. “Just- Just try to get a job or something. Anything that will make you move out soon. Please. And now excuse us, I need to talk to Frank in the bedroom.”

“Gee, I-” Frank began, looking up at Gerard in surprise.

“In the bedroom, love,” Gerard forced out as sweetly as he could before he threw one last glare at his brother and tugged Frank along.

Frank was panting softly by the time Gerard pressed him against the door as soon as he had shut it, kissing him forcefully until both of their heads felt dizzy. Gerard had a hand in Frank’s hair, making sure he stayed exactly where he wanted him to be as his mouth trailed lower onto his neck to suck a dark hickey right above the scorpion there for anyone to see. “Mine,” he seethed. “You’re mine, Frank. Fucking remember that.”

“Gee, can we-” Frank let out a hiss when Gerard took some of his skin between his teeth, biting down on it hard enough to leave imprints.

He snaked a hand down the front of Frank’s pants, eyes darkening when he felt how hard he was. Frank stared back at him somewhat apologetically, lips parted as his shallow breaths filled the distance between them. “This was him, wasn’t it?” Gerard seethed, making Frank squirm under his touch. He tried to look away, but the firm grip in his hair immobilized him almost completely. Gerard let out a dark growl that made Frank whimper as he tightened his fist in his boyfriend’s hair. “You liked that? You liked him calling you a good boy, didn’t you? You like him getting off to your moans while I fucked you, god, Frankie, you’re such a fucking whore, aren’t you?”

“Gerard, baby, please,” Frank began but Gerard squeezed his dick, shutting him up effectively.

“Close your dirty mouth,” Gerard breathed against Frank’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you right against this door. You want him to hear you moan for me? Fine. Fine, Frank, turn around and let me fuck your ass, and be as loud as you want. Let Arthur know _why_ you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Frank shivered at that but nodded, unbuttoning his pants with shaky fingers. He spun around as soon as Gerard let go of him, palms pressed up against the cool wood on either side of his chest. Gerard kissed his nape as he pushed Frank’s pants down to his knees, baring his ass. Several bruises covered the pale skin, fading imprints of Gerard’s palm and even some bite marks, and considering the circumstances, Gerard felt the desire to add more. He brought his hand down onto Frank’s ass harshly without a word of warning, making his boyfriend let out a loud high-pitched whine he was sure Arthur could hear.

“That’s what little sluts get,” Gerard rasped. “Little sluts who flirt with other men, who get hard thinking about them jacking off to their moans.”

“Gerard-” Frank protested, but Gerard slapped him again, making him shut his mouth. His voice was trembling and uncontrolled, even worse and more desperate than usual, and Gerard couldn’t help but feel insanely aroused by it. He didn’t have the time or patience to think about what this meant. The only thing that was important was Frank, and that he was totally getting off on Gerard’s brother hearing their every word.

“What if he couldn’t only hear you, Frankie?” Gerard continued. The scenario was playing in his head, completely out of nowhere, but fuck, was it turning him on. “What if he could see you, what if he was actually here with us? What would you do then, huh?”

Frank emitted a needy noise that told Gerard this was exactly what he’d been thinking about. And this time, instead of jealousy, he felt an incredible wave of arousal going right to his crotch and making his hardened dick jump in his pants, imagining how Frank would be like with Gerard’s brother watching. How excited he would be after the first tension would ebb away, how he would put on a show, do anything in order to turn Gerard and Arthur on, make them lose themselves in arousal. Frank loved acting like the world’s biggest slut, loved the attention it always got him and the punishments he got whenever Gerard thought he’d taken it too far, and fuck, Gerard couldn’t even fathom how much he would love getting admired by two men instead of just one.

He smacked Frank’s ass one last time for good measure before finally getting his throbbing cock out, spitting on his palm and lubing up himself and Frank as good as he could before pushing into him. 

* * *

 “I think we need to talk.”

Frank looked up at Gerard in surprise, and it took him a moment before he understood and nodded, putting down the book he’d just been reading. “Yes. Yes, we do, baby.”

Arthur had been living with them for over a week now, and it didn’t seem like he was planning on moving out anytime soon. At least he’d made up with Gerard though, to the level where they tolerated each other and not started insulting the other as soon as they were in the same room, anyway. Yet Arthur kept trying to lull Frank into something neither of them could understand, but it was getting more and more obvious Frank wasn’t all that opposed.

With a sigh, Gerard sunk down on the bed next to Frank and placed a hand on his knee. He looked concerned and thoughtful just at the mention of the subject, and it broke Frank’s heart. So he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Gerard, leaning his head on his shoulder. “You know I love you, don’t you? I love you so, so much, Gerard. Only you.”

“I… I know that,” Gerard admitted. “And I love you too. But it’s been so… so weird lately, and I don’t really know what to make of all this, so please… Can you just explain what your point of view in all this is? I swear I won’t get, like, angry or anything. I just need clarity.”

“I usually like it when you get a bit rough,” Frank joked to lighten the mood. Gerard just frowned at him so he quickly apologized, letting out a little huff. “Okay. Gee, look, I’m sorry, I really am. I don’t mean to make this complicated, and I sure as fuck don’t wanna see you hurt or angry all the time. There is no reason to be, I promise. I love you and that won’t change.”

“Then why is it so complicated? Why do you keep responding to Arthur’s attempts?”

“This is gonna sound so stupid,” Frank groaned. He closed his eyes, trying to pretend he was not about to completely embarrass himself and probably ruin their relationship. “Well, so… I mean, just look at him. He’s basically you, baby, and you’re incredibly handsome, so of course I kind of… I think he’s hot. And he also has this, like, asshole attitude that is ridiculously attractive, and all these tattoos, and the red hair is fucking amazing, holy shit.” Frank stopped himself from gushing about his brother when Gerard let out a disapproving noise, realizing this really was not the right moment to tell Gerard how much he fancied his brother. “I’m sorry, baby. But you wanted me to be honest, so this is me telling the truth.”

“So why did you start this conversation with ‘There’s no reason to be hurt?’ You’re basically telling me you have a crush on Art. Of course that hurts me.”

Frank shook his head softly, sitting up to look at Gerard with a pleading expression. “Baby, no, it’s not like that. Please don’t take this the wrong way, it’s… it’s super hard to explain. I’m trying, though, please try to understand?” When Gerard hummed shortly, Frank continued. “It’s like… he’s hot, but I love you. He only has the looks but I would never leave you for him, or anyone else for that matter. Please believe me, you’re like, the most amazing person I’ve ever met, because not only are you incredibly attractive, you’re also so fucking sweet, and smart, and dorky, and adorable, and there’s nothing anyone could do to make me change my mind about that. But well, just _because_ I love you so much, there’s no way I can not find your brother attractive as well, can you understand that? You have the same goddamn face… Does this make any sense?”

Gerard looked thoughtful but set somewhat appeased by hearing all that, which made Frank smile softly. He’d never meant for anything like this to happen, and god, he would actually hate himself if all this somehow ended up with Gerard breaking up with him. “But if you love me, why don’t you push him away when he touches you? I mean, I get he’s attractive, fine, but like… I touch you too, don’t I? Isn’t that enough?”

“Of course it is,” Frank said bashfully. “I’m sorry. It’s just… I can’t help it, he’s so hot, you both are, and… I just like the- the thought of...”

“Of what, Frankie?” Gerard urged him on nervously when Frank stayed silent for a long moment.

Frank met his eyes with furrowed brows. “Promise not to hate me after I tell you? I’m so sorry.”

“I told you I won’t get angry this time,” Gerard assured him, kissing his cheek softly. “I’m glad we’re talking about this. Fucking finally.”

“Okay.” Frank took a deep breath before he spoke again. “Okay. I… I like the thought of you… and him… and me. Being uh, together, like, well. Sexually.”

Frank watched Gerard’s expression change from expectant to confused to straight out shocked before he found any words. “You… So, like. A threesome? With my brother?”

“I’m sorry,” Frank whined, cringing at this disbelieving tone Gerard was using. “Look, I-I know this is just a fantasy. I know we will never do that. Like, ever. But come on, who doesn’t fantasize about this shit, and when I found out you had a twin, and when that twin was just as insanely hot as you are, things just kinda went crazy in my head. And then Arthur even started to like, show interest in me, and it’s… it’s fucked up. I know it is, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, baby.”

Gerard was quiet for a long time after that. It worried Frank to no end, and he instantly regretted telling him all this – Sure, being honest in a relationship was important and all, but some things were just better off unsaid. Admitting to finding your boyfriend’s twin brother attractive was most likely one of those things, as Frank belatedly realized. Fuck.

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Gerard mumbled eventually, startling Frank a little.

“Are you mad at me?” Frank asked timidly. Gerard’s expression was unreadable, and it didn’t even change when Frank crawled onto Gerard’s lap, hiding his head in the crook of his neck. “Please don’t be mad at me, please, I’m sorry. This is so stupid, please, Gee.”

“I’m not mad,” Gerard responded with a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Frank, calming him immediately. “I’m just… at a loss for words. I was kinda prepared to hear you admit to some exhibitionism kink or… Well. Actually, I had no idea what I was expecting. But this is… wow.”

“I’m weirding you out, aren’t I?” Frank sighed. “I’m so sorry.”

“No, well, not really. I mean, it makes sense… sort of. I guess. I… I have to think about this, but I reckon I’m able to accept it. As long as you… as long as you really don’t want anything else from Art? You don’t have any romantic feelings for him, do you?”

Frank shook his head quickly. “No. Fuck, no, he’s a dick.”

“Good. Because he _is_ a giant fucking dick, I’m glad we agree on that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post the second chapter in a few days! Please let me know what you think? 
> 
> xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

The trio was sitting at the table the next morning, a heavy and tense silence hanging between the two brothers. Gerard was still pissed at Arthur. He hadn’t slept at all last night, too confused to so much as close his eyes for more than five seconds. All he could think about was what Frank had said a few hours earlier, and just because Gerard couldn’t deny it was _somewhat_ logical didn’t mean he had to love the idea of Frank getting fucked by Arthur. He wasn’t mad at Frank, though. Somehow, he saw Frank as the victim in all this, although deep down he knew he was just too proud to admit his Frankie was responsible for all this bullshit, not even the tiniest bit.

He let out a sigh remembering all the weird thoughts creeping into his head late last night. Of course, he’d tried to come up with a solution, anything that wouldn’t involve Arthur fucking hating him forever. He didn’t want to kick out his own brother. Talking to him reasonably clearly wasn’t an option either. But Gerard also really didn’t want to allow that threesome Art and Frank seemed to be fantasizing about the whole goddamn time, whereas his desire to make Frank happy and give him whatever he wanted totally collided with that. His brain was in fucking shambles.

Arthur perched his chin on top of his knuckles, watching Frank intently. By now Gerard was sure he was doing this on purpose, trying to drive both of them fucking mad, and the worst thing was that it was totally working. Frank was squirming in his seat, his cheeks constantly pink and his eyes nervous, darting back and forth between the twins whenever he couldn’t bear to keep them on his lap any longer. Gerard hated seeing the man he loved like this. Something had to happen here, very soon.

“Okay.”

Frank looked up at him in surprise, eyes wide and a little scared, and when Gerard’s eyes darted to his brother, he found himself in the center of his attention as well. It took him a moment to realize it was _him_ that had broken the thick silence, and that it was _him_ still speaking, words leaving his mouth without his consent, and by the looks on Frank’s and Arthur’s faces, the both of them were just as shocked as Gerard himself.

“Fine. You guys fucking win. But this is a one-time thing, and when it’s over, we’re done. Understood?”

He stared at his brother intensely, hoping he would get that this was not just another game of his. Gerard fucking loved Frank despite all this, and if Arthur couldn’t understand that, he’d just have to _make_ him understand.

 _“What_ is a one-time thing?” Arthur asked instead. His eyes hurried to Frank, just taking him in for a brief moment before he looked back at Gerard. Luckily there was this certain seriousness on his face now, despite the obvious amusement Gerard tried to ignore. “You’re gonna… let me fuck Frankie?”

“No,” Gerard said quickly, cutting off Frank’s gasp. “I’m going to share him, just like you suggested. _We’re_ gonna fuck Frankie, together. He’s okay with it, you’re obviously okay with it, and I… I just want this to be fucking over, alright?”

He had imagined this last night as well, agreeing to their request, but he hadn’t made the conscious decision to say all this out loud… until now. Gerard was aware that there probably was another solution for this, one that wouldn’t involve giving into his brother’s wants, but he trusted Frank. He knew their love was strong enough for shit like that. And honestly, he’d always kind of wanted a threesome too, even if he’d never thought his fucking _brother_ to be the third party.

“I have some conditions though,” Gerard continued. He was kind of enjoying the pure shock he was seeing in their faces. It gave him the feeling of actual power and control for the first time in weeks. After clearing his throat, he carried on, making up the rules on the go. “Firstly, like I said, this is happening exactly once. I don’t care how lonely you are after this, Arthur, and I don’t care what other sexual fantasies involving my brother you might have, Frankie. Once. Is that clear?”

Frank nodded quickly, his face turning even pinker than before as he looked away bashfully, whereas Arthur just quirked a brow and smirked at Gerard.

“Good. Secondly, we’re sharing _Frank_ – meaning I’m not going to let Arthur fuck me or the other way around. My cock isn’t going anywhere near my brother’s ass and I don’t want his in mine, either. It’s basically going to be like… the both of us having sex with Frank at the same time, but not with each other. Okay so far?”

“Very much so,” Arthur confirmed with a grin. “It’s only Frank’s ass I’m after, anyway.”

The way Frank bit his lip at that told Gerard he was okay with it as well, so he continued after thinking about what else to say for a moment.

“Obviously we can’t tell anyone about it. Ever,” he stated with as much emphasis as he could. “Not like, one of your weird friends when you’re high again. Obviously not our parents or… or Mikey, god. He can never know about this. It’s kinda fucked up I’m even agreeing to this in the first place...”

“I’ll keep my mouth shut,” Arthur responded sincerely, sounding like he was scared Gerard would change his mind again. He hadn’t realized Arthur was this _eager_ to fuck Frank, it had more felt like he was teasing him just for the sake of it, but his reaction proved otherwise. “Promise. But you’re… This is really happening? And Frank’s cool with it?”

Frank gulped and nodded, looking ashamed. “I mean. Yes. Obviously.”

“Shit, this is gonna be so fucking hot. You’re the best brother ever, Gee. Lemme give you a hug!”

Gerard grimaced as his twin’s arms wrapped around his upper body, he hadn’t expected their argument to dissolve into thin air this quickly. The fact that suggesting – or more like, agreeing to – a fucking threesome was what had made them make up was incredibly disturbing, yet Gerard found himself hugging his brother back, just happy to have him this close again after years.

Frank was looking at them with a hesitant smile, still flustered and with his eyes twinkling somewhat excitedly, and Gerard knew he’d made the right decision. Hopefully.

 

* * *

 

Everything was different after that significant breakfast. Frank seemed to be… relieved, somehow, which made sense considering how he had feared confessing to his fantasies might ruin Gerard and his relationship. Knowing that they’d found a solution – one that he had never thought would be possible – was incredibly appeasing, and Gerard noticed him smiling a lot more. Allowing Arthur to live with them for some days had created this weird tension between them that now seemed to be gone completely. Gerard had missed seeing Frank smile this much.

Arthur had changed as well. He no longer was an asshole, well, most of the time, anyway, but actually put effort into communicating with Gerard, and even apologized to him for taking their money and generally behaving like a twat. This was typical for him, Gerard realized. Arthur tended to be completely obsessed with something – a person, a goal, a drug – and care for this one thing and nothing but that until he’d get what he’d been after, and only then see the damage he’d done. He was stubborn, but well, that probably ran in the family. Still, Gerard kind of hated that his brother’s tactic had worked out yet again, it always went like this. This was just Arthur being Arthur, even if Gerard still wished his brother living his life wouldn’t involve him fucking Frank.

But it was okay. If Gerard just focused on Frank being happy and Arthur not being a cunt, it really was something he could live with. It would just be one night. Just another night he’d spend having sex with Frank, which really wasn’t the worst activity he could think of, with the slight difference that he wouldn’t be the only one fucking him…

 _Just one night_ quickly turned into _next Saturday night_. The date just kind of was there all of a sudden, suggested almost nonchalantly by Arthur during lunch a few days later. It seemed like all of them had waited for the subject to be brought up again, for something that would make this surreal situation somewhat more solid without being indiscreet.

Saturday came faster than ever. Gerard had tried really hard to distract himself all week, drowning himself in work that he didn’t even focus on, just needing something to think about instead of the constant image in his head that was his brother fucking his boyfriend. At least he guessed that was the way it would be – Frank getting fucked by the both of them, taking both of their cocks, begging for it, not Gerard topping Frank and Frank topping Arthur. Art didn’t seem to be that person.

It wasn’t like Gerard didn’t enjoy thinking about it, honestly. Frank had been weirdly shy and insecure since Arthur had been living with them, despite his usual wild and daring nature, which somehow made it even hotter to imagine how pliant he would be for them, so fucking dirty and vocal, the way he always got during sex. Of course Gerard totally got off on imagining his boyfriend utterly spent and sweaty, his pupils blown and his ass stretched, body thrumming with energy and the desire to submit and please. These fantasies alone were enough to make Gerard look forward to Saturday night, after all. Sort of.

It still was awkward as shit when they gathered in the bedroom that night. Gerard hadn’t wanted to do this here, in the bed he and Frank had been sleeping in for months, but the mattress in the spare room Arthur was staying in was too narrow, and so was the living room couch. Frank had offered to change the sheets the next morning, which somehow had appeased Gerard and made him agree.

Now Frank was being oddly quiet again. He didn’t really seem that nervous, not as nervous as Gerard was, anyway, more like he was trying to contain himself because he was scared he would fuck things up. Arthur was just standing there by the door, as if he was about to change his mind and just leave the room after all. And it... bothered Gerard, it really did, he wanted this, wanted his brother here and Frank to stop fidgeting where he was sitting next to him on the mattress. All of them had spent days and days just thinking about this, and now that the moment had come, Gerard found himself eager, actually fucking eager to get it over with. Sure, it was weird, but he would just try and stay away from Arthur’s cock and fully focus on Frank, and it would be great. Frank was why he had agreed to this, Frank was worth it. Frank made him _want_ this.

“Are you guys really sure?” Arthur asked for the umpteenth time, his voice so much more insecure than Gerard ever thought he’d experience him. “I mean. You know, I-”

“Shut up. We talked about this,” Gerard interrupted him. He rolled his eyes when Arthur grimaced at him as he tried to ignore the doubt he’d also started to feel. His brother had initiated this, and seeing him this hesitant made Gerard hesitate as well. He didn’t want to think about this, not now, as his dick was already starting to harden just thinking about Frank spread out on the bed for the both of them, but he couldn’t quite help it.

“Why don’t you come closer?”

That was Frank’s voice, slightly shaky but fucking dripping with lust, and for some reason impossibly reassuring and just what they had needed. Gerard smiled when Arthur nodded and finally approached the couple on the bed, coming to a halt in front of it rather clueless.

“We’re doing this,” Frank told them, making it sound like it was something natural. “You’re both gonna fuck me, understood? Stop looking like you’re about to back out. The both of you.”

“Pretty demanding for someone who’s gonna be pounded into the fucking mattress in a few minutes,” Arthur chuckled. Gerard didn’t mind, somehow. He was okay with this. For now, for tonight.

Frank smirked at him as he sat up a little, straightening his back and placing a hand on Gerard’s thigh. It felt weirdly hot through the thick fabric of his pants, sending tingling waves of pleasure up Gerard’s spine. “You’re gonna give it to me that easily?” Frank teased coyly, and Gerard had to bite his lip when he saw how Arthur’s eyes darkened at his attitude. “I’m kind of expecting more from you, you put a lot of effort into achieving this, after all. You wouldn’t want that to go to waste, would you?” Gerard shifted as Frank’s hand trailed towards his hardening crotch, oh so torturously slow. “Gerard likes to make me wait. Likes to make me earn it. Don’t you, baby?”

Meeting his brother’s eyes briefly, Gerard nodded. He felt too breathless to speak, overwhelmed with the mixed emotions and desires flooding his body and causing his heart to race.

It made Frank chuckle as he leaned in to start nibbling on Gerard’s neck, up to his ear, kissing him just the way Gerard loved it. “Want me to show him how I earn it, Gee?” he asked in an undertone just loud enough for Arthur to hear. His hand had reached Gerard’s cock and he started to massage him through his pants, and fuck, Gerard was turning hard incredibly fast. “Wanna be so good for you, babe. Can I show him, please? Can I suck you off?”

Arthur let out a curse that made Gerard smirk as he let his eyes fall shut, surrendering to the pleasure. “Hell yeah, Frank. Come on, fucking blow me.”

His cock jumped free when Frank pulled his pants and underwear down far enough, baring Gerard for his brother’s hungry eyes. Before Gerard could start to feel self-conscious about it, Frank was already there to block the view, taking his tip into his mouth with a groan. Gerard thrust up into him automatically, captivated by the warmth and just needing more, but Frank placed a hand on his hips to hold him steady. He pulled off and licked up Gerard’s underside eagerly, then proceeded to take care of his balls using his mouth, getting him nice and wet. Gerard’s hand was in Frank’s hair, guiding him up until he could press their lips together and push his tongue past them, tasting himself and pure fucking want. He shoved Frank back a little, just for a moment to tug off his t-shirt, carelessly dropping it onto the floor before he kissed him hungrily.

Gerard was getting impatient by the time he urged Frank back down, almost forcing him to take him into his mouth again by tugging on his hair rather roughly. It was okay, though, he knew that was what Frank liked. Moaning in appreciation, Frank parted his lips and sunk down on Gerard’s dick, further and further until Gerard felt like he could barely breathe as the tip of his cock nudged against the back of Frank’s throat. His fingers were trembling as he kept him there, eyes shut tightly, too lost in his own pleasure to take in his surroundings. After a moment, he let Frank pull back and build his own rhythm that had Gerard panting his name. He was growing closer, but he knew he couldn’t let himself cum yet, there was a lot they had planned…

His eyes snapped open as he remembered what exactly it was they had planned, and something hot started racing through his veins as he actually fucking looked at his twin brother as Frank continued to suck him off. Arthur was there, literally right fucking there, standing in front of the bed, watching them, and oh- Wow, that was his brother’s cock. Hard and creepily similar to Gerard’s, fairly long and thick and sensitive as he jerked off in front of them slowly. Frank hadn’t seen it yet, he was still busy making Gerard feel light-headed with his incredibly skilled mouth, but he surely would appreciate the size of Arthur’s dick.

Gerard’s gaze trailed further up again until he met Arthur’s eyes. He looked fucking wrecked already, his forehead glistening with sweat, single strands of his stark red hair sticking to it. And god, he looked… _good._ Maybe Frank was seriously making Gerard lose his mind, or maybe Gerard just was a fucking lunatic, but he actually felt like his brother looked really fucking good like this, with his cock in his hand, watching Gerard’s boyfriend suck him off. There was gratefulness in his eyes, and shit, Gerard sure as fuck didn’t see that on his brother very often. It made him want to give him more, to allow him to be part of this, and before Gerard knew what he was doing, he was pulling Frank off his cock carefully, surprised at his own willpower because until now he hadn’t known whether he would be strong enough to deny himself this mind-blowing pleasure.

“Frankie,” Gerard panted softly, trying to catch his breath. Frank was beautiful, lips glistening and eyes watery as he looked up at him, and his entire face fucking filled with sin. He wiped some spit off his bottom lip as he kept speaking, unable to take his eyes off him. “Frankie, you… you’re so good, shit. I think you should… show him. Show Arthur. Suck him off, baby, come on.”

Frank’s eyes widened at his boyfriend’s request and he hesitated for just a second, nodding eagerly as soon as Gerard let go of his face. He turned around on his knees, presenting Gerard his beautifully tattooed back, and before he could comprehend he was really about to let this happen, Frank was already nuzzling Arthur’s balls, hands roaming over his thighs and stomach. Gerard didn’t have the best view from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, but he knew when exactly Frank took Arthur into his mouth for the first time, watching his twin tip his head back and let out a guttural grunt. He tightened his hands in Frank’s hair, tugging on it harshly enough to make Frank groan around him.

Gerard resisted for as long as he could **,** but eventually caved and started jerking himself off as Arthur began to fuck Frank’s mouth. Frank did nothing to stop him and even moaned at the rough pace as he let Arthur take complete control. Arthur seemed to get how much he loved it after a short while, he had been too caught up in his own pleasure at first.

“You like that? Men using your tight little throat?” he said through gritted teeth, making Frank groan even more wantonly. Gerard smirked, looking up to meet his brother’s eyes, silently telling him how much Frank loved being talked to like this. Weirdly, Arthur got the message. “Yeah?” he rasped. “Such a little cock slut, holy shit. One isn’t enough for you, huh? Need two to fill your holes? Answer me, fucking whore!”

He yanked Frank off his cock, leaving him panting and gasping for air for a few moments. “Yes,” he sobbed out. “Yes, please, god, let me-”

Arthur shoved his dick right back into his mouth, making Frank choke on it, and god, Gerard only rarely was _that_ rough with him. His brother didn’t have any shame after the initial insecurity was out of the window, using Frank’s mouth however he pleased, relishing the sounds he elicited from Frank and even muttering praises and filthy promises under his breath.

“What a good little boy you are, Frank, who would’ve guessed. When I first saw you I thought you’d be more of a brat, someone who you have to fuck into submission, but you’re too fucking desperate to act like that, aren’t you?”

“He can do that too,” Gerard said without thinking, blushing a little when Arthur’s eyes landed on him and he raised a brow. “Be a brat, I mean. I think he just… really fucking wants this. He has for a long time.”

“God, so have I. He’s such an obedient little cock sucker, so fucking good.” He tugged on Frank’s hair, making sure he looked up at him. His tone sent sparks of pleasure right to Gerard’s hard cock, and he had to tighten his grip a little. “I bet he’d love my cum on his tongue, hm?” Arthur asked almost sweetly. Frank keened, slowing his head in order to nod eagerly. “Fuck, Gee. You’re a lucky man, such a greedy little whore...”

“Oh, I know. He’s perfect,” Gerard intervened with a smirk.

“Well, Frankie, I’m not gonna cum in your mouth, though,” Arthur sighed as he pushed Frank off his cock, earning a whimper. “Okay, maybe later I will. But first of all, I really wanna fuck that tight little ass of yours.”

“God, yes. Please, Art,” Frank choked out, voice thick and desperate and fucking hungry, shit, Gerard was way too close already. He reluctantly let go of his dick, not wanting to spill his load in his fist just from hearing what his brother’s cock had done to Frank.

Gerard scooted towards the center of the mattress as Frank got to his feet hastily, Arthur right behind him. A surprised gasp fell from Frank’s lips as Arthur pushed him forward when they were just a few inches away from the bed, making him land on his hands and knees, conveniently right in front of Gerard. Their eyes met, both wanton and darkened. It was a matter of seconds until Frank’s lips crashed against Gerard’s, and his tongue was right there, delving into his mouth filthily. The taste made Gerard’s cock twitch as he moaned into Frank’s mouth, his hands on his shoulders and his arms and in his hair and on his back, just needing to fucking _touch_ him. Frank was so fucking hot, and god yes, had Arthur been right – Gerard was so damn lucky to have him.

Frank shivered when the mattress shifted under Arthur’s weight, indicating he was on the bed with them, that this really was about to happen. He flinched and gasped into Gerard’s mouth as he placed his hands on his hips, just rubbing the skin softly, thumbs sliding under his waistband. A few moments later, Arthur’s steady hands reached down to unbutton Frank’s pants and slide them down his legs. He felt him hesitate with the underwear though, uncertain whether he really could bare Frank completely, not understanding Frank was just aching for more.

“Do it,” Gerard muttered, obviously seeing his brother’s doubts, and as if Arthur had just waited for Gerard’s permission, he shoved Frank’s boxers out of the way a second later. The thought of Gerard being so controlling and dominant made Frank feel dizzy he was so aroused.

Wanting Gerard and Arthur to be able to communicate – to decide what to do with Frank, use them for their pleasure – Frank got on his elbows and knees and took Gerard into his mouth again. Both brothers moaned at the new position, Arthur having an even better view of his behind as Frank sucked Gerard’s hard cock. A demanding hand settled on the back of his head quickly, guiding him up and down in a slow rhythm.

“He’s so… eager,” Arthur panted out. “And fucking stunning.”

“Touch him,” Gerard suggested, but it sounded more like an order. “And don’t hold back. He wants it to hurt, he fucking loves it. Don’t you, little whore?”

Frank nodded his head, letting out an appreciative groan when Arthur’s hands finally touched his bare ass, kneading the skin roughly. Before he knew it, his mouth was there too, planting a few sloppy kisses on his ass cheek. Frank shrieked in surprise when he bit down on his tender skin harshly, his hips moving to get away from the pain on instinct but wanting to rock back for more just the same.

“Hell, yeah, he does,” Arthur growled, slapping Frank’s ass for good measure and making Frank mewl. “Oh, this is gonna be fun, Gee. May I…?”

Gerard hummed lowly, giving his approval, and the next second, Frank was overcome with pleasure. Arthur’s tongue licked over his exposed entrance hotly without any hesitance, and Frank jerked forward, choking when Gerard’s cock slipped further into his throat.

“Holy shit,” Frank heard Gerard gasp, but he didn’t know whether it was from the sensations on his dick or the sight in front of him, because honestly, they had to look hot as fuck.  Arthur’s inked fingers digging into Frank’s marked skin, holding him open, getting him all wet and ready with his tongue. Frank fucking loved rimjobs, they made him lose his mind, and he actually was so distracted by his own pleasure he completely forgot to bob his head until Gerard’s hand guided him again.

Frank was thrashing on the bed, hips bucking and jerking against Arthur, wanting so much more. A shrill noise escaped his throat when he finally let his tongue slide inside, making everything so much better, and Frank honestly felt like he could cum just from this.

“I want him to hear you,” Gerard rasped, pulling Frank off his cock and just letting him rest his head on his thigh as his brother kept eating him out. Frank took in a couple of long, whiny breaths, hands grabbing at Gerard’s pants and the sheets. He missed the heavy weight of Gerard’s cock on his tongue already, but was grateful to be able to breathe properly. “How does it feel, baby? Tell Arthur how much you’re loving this.”

“I- Fuck, feels so, so fucking good, shit,” Frank babbled brainlessly, too caught up in his pleasure to care. “Please keep going, oh my god, please-”

He cried out when a finger slipped into him right below the tongue, opening him slowly. Gerard calmly raked his hand through Frank’s hair, and Frank remembered he had sort of been in the process of giving him a blowjob. Unable to lift his heavily spinning head, Frank wrapped his fist around Gerard and jerked him off sloppily, not really aware of what he was doing and just hoping it would feel good for Gerard. This was turning him on so fucking much, having two hot brothers using them however he wanted, being called a whore and such. He wouldn’t mind them being yet a little rougher, but this easily was the best sex he’d ever had already.

Arthur added another finger, moving them in and out of his opening at an increasing pace. Frank could tell he was still being careful, but honestly he just wanted to have his cock already, fuck the prep, seriously, he was used to taking it up the ass, anyway. Gathering all his thoughts and trying to form a coherent sentence, Frank lifted his head, needing to express his desire.

“Fuck me,” he all but begged, loving how his request made Gerard’s breath hitch above him. “Please, I need… Gerard, can he fuck me? I want his cock so fucking bad, please.”

“Lube’s in the drawer,” was all Gerard said, sounding fucking wrecked.

Frank felt Arthur shift behind him, moving around to get said items. He used the moment of not being distracted by immense pleasure to get up on his hands and knees again, wanting to be closer to Gerard, because even if resting on his thigh with his dick right there and inhaling his scent honestly wasn’t the worst position he’d ever been, he felt like he needed to actually look at Gerard for what was about to happen. This was a big step, he’d never even thought Gerard would allow any of this to happen, but Frank was so glad he had. Just being able to taste both of them, to feel the weight of their cocks on his tongue and their hands in his hair, had been the best fucking thing ever, and he couldn’t fucking imagine what it would be like to have those dicks in his ass, taking him. It made him feel so dirty and he fucking loved it.

Frank was stunned by the amount of lust he found in Gerard’s eyes as soon as he could look at his face properly. All the hesitance was gone. There were no traces of doubt, or fear, or reluctance. What Frank saw was mere want and craving, a hint of impatience in them, and for a moment they just stared at each other, lost in each other’s desperation.

Then Gerard’s eyes darted up as Arthur had found the supplies. Frank shivered when he placed a hand on his ass, holding him open once more, pressing his length between his cheeks.

“So you said something about being used to waiting for it, right?” Arthur demanded, rocking his hips ever so slightly, making Frank whine and jerk forward, aching with need. “Something about having to earn it first? Do you think you’ve already earned my cock?”

“I- just fuck me,” Frank whimpered. Fuck, he loved this dominant side both brothers seemed to have, and he was very willing to have them treat him a lot rougher. “Come on,” he demanded, rocking his hips back, trying to sound coy and provocative. “I’ve sucked your dick, okay? Now just fucking-”

The slap on his thigh made him gasp, a smile tugging on his lips as the familiar buzz washed over his body. Fuck yeah, that’s what he’d wanted. “I don’t think you’re in the position to tell me what to do,” Arthur chided, smacking Frank’s ass and causing him to curse under his breath. “I thought my brother had taught you well, but maybe it’s time for me to show you how to behave? I know you want my cock, Frank, I know you want to stretch around me so Gerard can just thrust into you in one go and fuck you so hard you’ll cum your fucking brains out.”

“Holy shit, Art,” Gerard muttered, sounding astonished and turned on as hell. “Do it. Fucking do it, just… Frankie, I want you to tell him what you want, and you’ll ask nicely for it. Be a good boy.”

“W-Want that, too.” Frank’s voice was low and raucous, desperate as he pressed back against Arthur’s hard cock, feeling like he could cry from frustration. He wanted him so bad, had been wanting this for over a week, and although he wanted to draw this out so damn bad, he felt his self-control ebb away. By then he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold up his attitude and would do exactly as they asked, just needing to be filled by them already and willing to do anything to get there. “Want that so bad, want you to fuck me, fuck me so hard. Fucking please, Arthur.”

Gerard bit his lip as Arthur let out a hungry groan, muttering something appreciative under his breath as he finally positioned his tip right where Frank needed it so bad. He had a crazy moment of ‘ _Oh my god, this is really happening, what am I fucking doing_ ’ whilst staring right into Gerard’s eyes as his twin brother was about to push his cock into him, but then his muscle gave in and Arthur slid inside, wiping all coherent thoughts off Frank’s mind. Fuck. Fuck, he was big and amazing and insanely good, just pushing into Frank an inch or two before pulling out and thrusting back in that tiny bit deeper. Frank’s own ragged panting was loud in his own ears, pulse racing through his body as he willed himself to relax and just stay still, waiting for Arthur to guide his whole length into him. Gerard was talking, probably asking if he was alright, but Frank couldn’t fucking focus enough to even grasp his words. All he could concentrate on was Arthur’s slick cock sliding deeper and deeper, his fingers digging into his hips firmly, the fucking burn making Frank feel like he was floating and reminding him of the here and now painfully at the same time.

“More,” somebody panted, and it took Frank a second to realize that it was his own pleading voice, vibrating with urgency. “More, shit, fucking fuck me, please, come on.”

He let out a guttural grunt when Arthur bottomed out, letting him feel it by gyrating his hips against Frank’s. “That’s right, beg for it,” he rasped, and Frank felt like he might faint. “Beg for it, you little slut.”

“Do it, Frankie. That would be so hot.” Frank opened his eyes, not having realized he’d closed them in the first place, to find Gerard still watching him intently, eyes darting around his face. Then he realized Gerard’s hand was in his hair, raking through it and holding him up, tugging on it a little. “So fucking hot like this, Frank. So desperate. Let us hear you beg, baby, come on. You’ll be rewarded.”

“Please,” Frank all but sobbed, moving under Gerard’s touch as Arthur’s firm hands forced him to keep his hips utterly still. “Fuck me, I need it, please. _Please,_ shit.”

A muttered “That’s it, baby” was all Frank got before Arthur pulled back and slammed into him, so forcefully he would’ve landed on his face if Gerard hadn’t been holding him up. He groaned hungrily, loud moans filling the room with each sharp thrust. Arthur was being relentless, fucking into him over and over with this certain aggression that must’ve built up over the last days, moving into Frank at an almost animalistic pace. Suddenly Frank’s moans were muffled when Gerard captured his lips with his own, kissing him hungrily and messily, all teeth and tongue and moans.

“Fuck my mouth,” Frank panted, not even knowing he was going to ask for that until he’d uttered the request. “Please, baby, want you both. Fuck my mouth, come on.”

“Yeah. Okay, yeah,” Gerard responded immediately. He scrambled up to his knees almost hastily, pushing his pants further down in the process, and god, it had been a while since Frank had seen him this needy. Another forceful thrust had Frank moan, and Gerard took the opportunity, pushing his tip between Frank’s parted lips.

Frank had never had a threesome before. He’d thought about it, though. A lot. What it would feel like with two other men, having two cocks in his body, pleasing two guys at the same time. He’d imagined the hard shoves of the one fucking his ass, the way it would make the both of them pant and sweat and eventually cum, had thought about the heavy taste of pre-cum in his mouth, the ache in his jaw. He’d known he would like it. But he hadn’t expected to be loving it this fucking much.

There were hands all over his body, tugging on him, forcing him in whatever direction Gerard and Arthur wanted. Frank was moaning shamelessly around Gerard’s cock, his throat working to open up to him fully, wanting them to feel as good as possible. Only a few moments later, they were both just thrusting into him, using him, and fuck, was Frank close. He felt like such a slut for letting his boyfriend and his fucking twin brother fuck him like this, and it turned him on so damn much. He’d been wanting this for so long, gotten off to it several times under the shower, imagining just this…

Another smack to his ass had Frank shrieking, jerking around Gerard’s cock before finding his rhythm again. He vaguely registered Arthur saying something about how he loved the noises he made, and Gerard giving an approving hum somewhere above him before another specifically hard thrust to his prostate had Frank reeling, more desperate noises trying to make their way past Gerard’s shaft.

“Right there, little slut?” Arthur asked, moving back into him at the exact same angle but slower, finding Frank’s sweet spot again and causing him to keen needily. “Fuck, such a whore. I love doing this to you, can’t wait to cum all over your pretty face later, I’ll make you so much prettier. God, Frank, your fucking moans...”

He hit the spot again as if to prove a point, pushing Frank even closer to the edge. Gerard’s hips began to stutter and he slowed down a little, making it obvious he was getting close as well.

“Shit, you’re loving it too,” Arthur commented. Frank was so much into his dirty talk, he thought he could probably cum just from his filthy words if he had to. “So damn needy, Frank. I’d make you beg some more, but unfortunately you’re such a slut that you need my brother’s cock in your mouth just as much as you need mine in your ass, huh? One isn’t enough for you, you greedy fucking bitch. I bet you’re so fucking hard for us.”

Ignoring a sound Frank had intended as a warning, Arthur’s hand snaked down towards his stomach and further down to his rock hard cock. Frank squirmed when he closed his fist around it, giving him the friction he’d wanted for so long, but getting him incredibly close within a few seconds. Arthur just chuckled and began to jerk him off teasingly slow, his and Gerard’s rhythm never faltering, making Frank want to cry. They had to be oblivious to how close Frank was to spilling all over Arthur’s hand, god, he was right fucking there-

Another jab to his prostate and a skilled flick of Arthur’s wrist and he was cumming, fucking shaking between them as spurt after spurt hit his stomach and chest. It went on and on forever, his orgasm making everything but the constant thrusts disappear from Frank’s awareness. Shit. Shit, was this good, he hadn’t cum this hard in years, maybe never before, and it just kept going, the pleasure pulling him under until he was completely spent. All he could hear was his own accelerated heartbeat in his ears, harsh pants as he gulped in air, and muffled voices above him that he just couldn’t pay attention to.

Suddenly someone slapped his face, not hard enough to make it actually hurt, but definitely enough to make Frank snap out of his post-orgasmic bliss. “Are you even listening to us?”

Frank pried his eyes open slowly, finding himself looking at a demanding but smug Gerard. It took him a moment to realize that his cock was no longer in his mouth, and Arthur’s wasn’t in his ass, making him feel empty and needy despite the intensity of his orgasm. Gerard was still staring at him, waiting for him to answer, whereas all Frank could do was pant up at him. There was no way his mush of a brain could form a sentence now.

“I said,” Gerard started, and okay, his dominant side was back and fucking hot as hell. The same rough hand that had smacked Frank before forced Frank up onto his knees until he was right before Gerard’s face, seeing his blown pupils and wet lips. “That you didn’t ask permission to cum, Frank. That’s not a good whore.”

“But Gee-” Frank protested weakly, wanting to explain that he hadn’t even known he was supposed to ask permission, and also that there hadn’t been a way for him to talk with _someone’s_ thick cock in his throat, but then there was another hand in his hair, pulling him back until his head was right by Arthur’s sweaty face, neck arched so he was staring up at the ceiling.

“Therefore you’ll have to cum again,” the older twin told him lowly, pressing his erection into Frank’s hip as if to show he hadn’t done his job yet, and Frank’s cock gave an exhausted twitch. “When we’re done with you. And when you have our permission.”

“I-” Frank began, not really knowing what he’d wanted to say. He was caught up between his body feeling fucking drained, and the weird horny bastard inside of him that told him he could totally get it up again in like five minutes tops if these hot twins just kept talking to him like this. Luckily he didn’t have to finish his sentence though, as Arthur abruptly let go of his hair, shoving him forwards. Suddenly Gerard was in front of him again, grabbing his arms and pushing him back onto the bed with a force that left Frank bouncing on the mattress for a moment. Before Frank could really comprehend what was happening, Gerard was above him, one hand pinning Frank’s wrists to the pillow as the other one guided his cock into Frank’s ass without any word of warning.

“Holy fucking shit,” Frank groaned, followed by a long string of curses as Gerard slid into him in one go. He let go of his wrists and used his hands to hold Frank open, pushing his legs towards his chest while moving in and out slowly. Frank could tell he was being careful, but shit, was he sensitive, his insides churning on the verge of actually hurting. It was a good pain, though. One that meant he was being used, one that left him clamping down on Gerard and panting desperately up at the ceiling, his hands rushing to grab at Gerard’s shoulders and dig his nails into his skin.

“This alright?” Gerard asked. He slowed down until he was barely moving at all, studying Frank’s face cautiously. “Baby?”

“God, yeah,” Frank rasped out just a moment too late, remembering how to use his mouth to talk to people when he saw actual concern on Gerard’s face. Arthur appeared on the bed next to him, kneeling by his side, a certain hesitance in his eyes as well, and that’s when Frank realized that his face felt weirdly wet. He blinked twice, making more tears slip down his face, too stunned to actually say anything about them.

“Fuck, did we hurt you?” Arthur inquired. He didn’t really sound regretful, just cautious, which already was a characteristic Frank hadn’t expected him to have.

He let out a long sigh, frowning and just thinking about the situation for a moment. _Of course_ it hurt, fuck, it was supposed to sting and burn and leave Frank sore and aching for at least a week, that was what he _wanted_ so bad. The tears just proved the twins had done a really good job so far, making him cum so hard he saw stars and then just fucking him more. Frank had never felt this blissed out in his _life._ “Don’t stop, asshole,” he groaned out through gritted teeth, crossing his ankles behind Gerard’s back and keeping him close when he attempted to pull out.

“But-”

“You were doing so great. _This_ is so great,” Frank explained light-headedly, forcing himself to somewhat make sense in order to get these way too careful jerks to keep fucking his brains out. “I’m okay, I’m fucking perfect. Come on, fuck me. Fucking _fuck_ me. Please, Gee.”

Gerard hesitated another second, seemingly waiting for Frank to change his mind. Frank just whined impatiently as his hips moved against Gerard and the balls of his feet tried to push him in deeper, and finally Gerard changed his mind. “God, Frankie,” he muttered, no longer sounding concerned but rather stunned and turned on. It made Frank’s stomach tingle in excitement, a happy giggle slipping from his lips as Gerard hoisted his legs up over his shoulders, almost bending him in half. When he pushed back in, Frank’s chuckle died away. Gerard was so deep inside of him, the angle was fucking perfect, setting Frank’s whole body on fire and making his dick twitch against his stomach.

The incident had given his body some time to calm down from the draining orgasm. Arthur’s hands were all over Frank as soon as Gerard had set a steady rhythm, roaming over his arms and chest, his nails leaving angry red marks on the few spots that weren’t covered in ink. Frank looked up at him through heavy lids as he dipped into the wet splotches on Frank’s stomach, drawing patterns of cum on top of the birds there before taking his fingers up to his mouth and sucking them in. They both moaned at that, Frank admiring the view whereas Arthur relished the taste, and then Arthur leaned down to kiss Frank, just like that. Frank had a brief moment to think about how weird it was that it would feel exactly like kissing Gerard if it wasn't for the piercing, before Arthur’s tongue nudged his willing lips apart, spreading the flavor of cum in Frank’s mouth as he explored it hungrily. All Frank could do was whimper and moan as Gerard kept pounding into him and Arthur’s fingers settled on his nipples, pinching them just the way Frank liked it.  

Gerard’s thrusts were hard and deep, seemingly controlled, yet Frank knew him well enough to be able to tell he was getting close again. His hands were shaky, digging into his skin harder than before, and his breath caught in his throat every so often. Frank clenched around him to make him feel even better, wanting to see Gerard finishing so bad.

When Arthur pulled back to nibble and bite on his chest, Frank relished in Gerard’s features, yet again realizing how fucking lucky he was to be having these two handsome twins fuck him. His cock was semi hard again, growing harder by the minute as Gerard kept taking him so damn good, hitting his prostate once in awhile. Frank knew he would cum soon; he was panting now, pushing into Frank with this certain aggressiveness he always got chasing his orgasm.

“Cum in my mouth,” Frank gasped out, suddenly wanting to taste Gerard more than anything. “Please, Gee, wanna-”

Apparently, Gerard was even closer than Frank had thought, as he nodded and slid out of Frank just a second later, pushing Arthur out of the way half-heartedly as he crawled forwards so he was straddling Frank’s chest. Arthur muttered something under his breath, but Frank was too caught up in watching Gerard’s pink perfect face to care as he jerked his own cock furiously, awaiting his cum with his mouth open and his tongue hanging out. He felt a hand around his own dick, moving up and down slowly, making him whine and thrust up into the touch as he got harder.

Gerard came long and hard all over Frank’s face, stripe after stripe decorating his cheeks and chin as Gerard let out the most beautiful noises. Everything about him was so damn beautiful. Frank loved the stickiness on his skin, the salty taste of what had landed in his mouth, how dirty it made him feel. When he opened his eyes realizing Gerard was done, he found him hovering absolutely spent above him, chest moving harshly as he kept panting. Frank snuck out his tongue teasingly, licking the last drops of cum from Gerard’s tip and grinning when it made him wince. Then Arthur was right in front of him again, kissing him wantonly, his hand still working on Frank’s dick that was now fully erect.

“So fucking good,” Arthur groaned, running a hand through Frank’s hair as they shared Gerard’s cum. “So good, the both of you, fuck. So much better than I’d ever thought.”

Gerard climbed off Frank then, mumbling something about how fucking fantastic Frank was. Frank was too turned on to say anything in order to disagree.

He also didn’t hesitate when Arthur pulled him up, manhandling him and shifting around so Frank ended up straddling his lap, looking down at his eager face.

“Ride me, Frank,” Arthur ordered. He tugged on Frank’s hips, forcing him up, and just now Frank realized how fucking empty and needy he felt, so he nodded quickly. “Make me cum, show me you wanna earn your second orgasm, hm? Show me you want it.”

“Yeah, fuck,” Frank agreed mindlessly. Arthur’s cock was prodding at his opening and it felt too damn good not to give in. He let it slip inside with astonishing ease, taking Arthur in one go as he let gravity do the work, moaning at the sensation. Arthur was big, filling him out so, so good, and before Frank had even made the conscious decision to move, he was already bouncing up and down.

Arthur’s hands settled on Frank’s hips securely, supporting him and thrusting up to meet Frank’s movements. He was way more violent than Gerard, making Frank arch and writhe on top of him as he fucked up into him almost mercilessly, constant curses and his dirty talk keeping Frank going even when his legs started to ache from the repetitive motion. Gerard’s hands found their way around Frank’s body naturally after a few moments, their lips clashing together desperately as Frank kept moving up and down and Gerard caressed him. One hand moved down to cup his balls, then curled around his hard shaft, just holding him tightly and letting Frank do the work.

Frank knew it was ridiculous but the fucking amazing friction and the rhythmical thrusts had him close to the edge again in no time. He kissed Gerard more urgently, panting into his mouth, trying to make it obvious he would be cumming really soon. He felt so fucking good, so stretched and used and hot. The orgasm was coming rapidly, and Frank was so lost in the pleasure that he almost forgot what Arthur had said before.

“May I cum now?” he panted out, trying to ignore the burn in his thighs as he kept rocking his body down onto Arthur as rapidly as he could. “Please, may I cum? I’m close, I’m so close.”

“Me too,” Arthur replied, sounding breathless. “Fuck, me too. Hold it, I’ll tell you when you can cum.”

Frank rarely had to beg for an orgasm when it was just Gerard and him, so controlling his body enough to keep himself from cumming was incredibly hard. “Please,” he moaned, gasping when Arthur brushed his prostate once more. “Please, need to cum so bad. Please let me cum.”

“Keep talking like that and I’ll be finished in no time,” Arthur grunted out, and when Frank looked at him, he was smirking meaningfully. “Fucking love it when you beg.”

Frank bit his lip, understanding. “Fuck, please,” he whimpered, putting on a show for Arthur. “Please, may I cum for you? Your cock’s so fucking huge, feels so damn good inside me, please, I have to cum.”

“Fucking hell, Frankie,” Gerard said under his breath as he nibbled on Frank’s neck, tightening his grip around Frank’s shaft.

“You’re such a greedy little whore,” Arthur forced out in between pants. Frank could tell he was going to finish any minute now. “I was gonna cum down your pretty throat, but I feel like your ass could also take a load. What do you think, Frank? Where do you want me to cum?”

“Anywhere you want,” Frank responded, moving his hips a little faster to show why he was being so impatient. He’d looked forward to Arthur cumming in his mouth, but he’d already gotten Gerard’s spunk in there, and considering the circumstances and his dick pulsing against Gerard’s tight fist painfully, he wanted Arthur to finish as soon as possible. “Cum for me,” he continued to plead, causing Gerard to let out another curse. He seemed to be fascinated by Frank being able to take both of them, he obviously hadn’t expected Frank to be so dirty, which made sense, but Frank was pretty smug seeing how much his slutty side was turning Gerard on, feeling like they’d make use of this newly gained knowledge in the future. “Fucking cum in my ass, wanna feel it, please, come on.”

Arthur’s hands tightened on Frank’s hips drastically, his own hips thrusting up so harshly Frank had to grip at Gerard for leverage as he felt Arthur convulse beneath him, moaning Frank’s name and cursing as the waves of pleasure rocked through him. Frank gently moved his hips, encouraging, letting him ride it out into him. He could feel his cock throbbing as he emptied in his ass, and god, Frank fucking loved it. Gerard captured his lips with his mouth hungrily as he moved his hand on his cock faster than before, then nibbling on his neck and ear and murmuring praises, telling him he was so fucking hot like this.

Everything went fast when Arthur was finished. Gerard helped Frank off his dick, forcing him on his elbows and knees just to marvel at the sight. Frank let his head drop onto the pillow, feeling it stick to his skin and remembering he was basically covered in cum. Before he could think about how he'd have to clean the whole damn bed tomorrow morning, Gerard's mouth on his skin distracted him. He began to plant kisses on his cheeks and the back of Frank’s thighs, then even inserted a finger into him easily.

“So fucking loose,” he muttered, sounding turned on and proud. “Jesus, Frank. So pretty.”

“Yeah, such a fucking pretty slut.” Frank yelped when Arthur slapped his thigh harshly, chuckling at Frank’s reaction as he ran his hand over the pink skin. “Can you feel my cum leaking out, Frank? How does it feel to be our little whore?”

“D-Don’t just stare at me,” Frank demanded, sounding incredibly desperate. “Fucking- Fucking make me cum, _please,_ shit.”

“You didn’t answer my question, though,” Arthur drawled. Another finger was pushing into him roughly, making Frank’s breath hitch, and when he looked back he saw that it had to be Arthur’s finger next to Gerard’s, that they were _both_ fingering him. Fucking hell, he’d never been this turned on. “How does it feel to be such a dirty cum slut?”

“Fucking love it,” Frank grunted out, silently pleading they’d just stop making him wait. He needed to cum so fucking bad it hurt not having his dick touched.

“Oh, I know you do.” Another finger was pushed into him effortlessly. God, he had to look so hot like this, he wished he could see.

Arthur seemed to be happy just teasing him a little more, but Frank honestly couldn’t take another minute just kneeling in front of him. “Gee,” he panted out, hoping his boyfriend would have mercy with him. “Gee, baby, please, can I cum now? I’ve waited so long, please. Took both of your loads so well, didn’t I?”

Gerard hummed slowly and moved his finger around a little. “You did, Frankie,” he agreed. “You made us feel really damn good.”

“Yeah, yes, I did,” Frank nodded enthusiastically. “Please, come on. Please.”

“What do you think, Art?” Gerard answered, making Frank groan. He was seconds away from just jerking off himself, seriously, teasing someone for this long should be totally illegal.

“Fine,” Arthur said with a sigh, letting out a chuckle at the noise Frank made. “Up, Frankie. Turn around.”

Frank had never moved so fucking fast in his entire life. He keened and spun around, quickly enough to catch Arthur giving Gerard a meaningful nod, and before he could try to figure out what it meant, both brothers were already above him, firm hands keeping him pressed against the mattress. He cursed loudly when wet heat enveloped the head of his cock just a moment later, and when he looked down, he saw Arthur sucking on it lightly, eyes up at Frank mischievously. Gerard was there too, right by him, still it surprised him when he felt his tongue swirl over his balls, making Frank throw his head back with a gasp. Fuck. They were gonna blow him together, holy shit. Frank hadn’t even _dreamed_ of this before.

Arthur sunk further down after swirling his tongue around Frank’s tip for a couple of moments, reducing him to a quivering mess. He lay there with his eyes pressed shut tightly and his hands grabbing at the sheets, hips bucking up uncontrollably despite the twins’ efforts of keeping him in place. Arthur pulled off and moved to nibble on Frank’s hip, making room for Gerard who expertly swallowed Frank down in one go. Frank tipped his head back and cursed, the knot in his stomach growing tighter as he approached his second orgasm rapidly. Despite knowing there was no way he’d last much longer, he tried his hardest to hold back, wanting to relish this experience.

At some point he lost track of who was taking him in his mouth at the moment. Looking down and checking would make him cum immediately, there was no doubt about that, so Frank simply surrendered to the pleasure of getting sucked down again and again, of having four hands pushing him down and scratching at his skin, wicked tongues driving him crazy.

He came with a shouted curse seconds later, feeling a firm hand pumping him through it as he splattered his stomach with a new layer of cum. Someone was licking his cock clean, the other one’s tongue lapping up some of the semen on Frank’s skin, kissing and nibbling on some spots. Frank had never felt so fucking spent, he didn’t even care whose mouth was on him anymore. All he wanted was to fucking sleep, and get some rest. And then maybe go for another round. _Hopefully_ go for another round.

Something heavy dropped on the mattress next to him, and before Frank could manage to open his eyes, soft lips were pressed against his own. They tasted of sweat and cum and sex, but also weirdly just like Gerard, and when Frank pried his eyes open eventually, he was met with Gerard’s gentle ones. He leaned in for another kiss, briefer this time, giggling giddily against Gerard’s lips.

“This was fucking awesome,” he announced, ignoring how fucked out and hoarse his voice was. “Fuck. Fucking hell, you...”

“I know,” Gerard just chuckled when Frank couldn’t come up with the right words. “I know, baby. You were fantastic. Love you so much.”

“I love you too, Gee,” Frank sighed, kissing him again. He was feeling weirdly joyful, not caring about anything other than how fucking amazing his entire body felt and how happy he was. “Wow. Fuck.”

He turned to Arthur, who was still kneeling in the center of the bed, looking just as exhausted but also a little awkward. Frank frowned for a second. He felt a little bad for sharing this romantic moment with Gerard when Arthur was still right there, probably still having the taste of Frank’s dick on his tongue, and okay, maybe this situation _was_ a little awkward. This was not how it was going to end, though, Frank was not allowing that. They’d been working towards this for so long, and it had helped kit Gerard and Arthur’s relationship, after all, so neither of them should walk out of here feeling weird. This threesome had been fucking legendary. All three of them should remember it as just that.

“Arthur should sleep here with us,” Frank suggested, looking back at a sleepy, yet surprised Gerard. He turned his head to see Arthur equally skeptical, but Frank didn’t care. He knew they kind of hated each other and he knew this was kind of weird for them, and he knew none of them had probably expected Frank to request them sleeping in this bed, but it just felt right having them close. “Just for tonight,” he added. “Come on, guys.”

“Isn’t the bed way too small for that?” Arthur argued with a raised brow.

Frank snorted. “Yeah, right, it’s way too small to sleep in, but it’s just perfect for threesomes.” He grabbed Arthur’s wrist and pulled him closer, and luckily, he wasn’t too reluctant. “Besides, I totally need you both for like, aftercare and shit. You were pretty fucking rough on me, there’s no way I’m just letting one of you walk out.”

“Frank’s probably right,” Gerard added, and when Frank met his eyes, he saw he _maybe_ didn’t fully agree letting Arthur sleep here was a great idea, but he loved Frank enough to support him, anyway. “It’s okay for just a night, right?”

“I guess. I mean, I’m pretty damn wasted,” Arthur shrugged. He let Frank pull him onto the mattress right next to him so Frank was in the middle, then reached down to get the blanket and cover them. Moving his body that much, he realized the cum was getting sticky on his belly and between his thighs, and while that definitely was gross as shit, he just couldn’t fucking bother to get up and clean himself after two orgasms this intense. His body was all wobbly and unsteady. Sleep and cuddles totally were the only reasonable options here, and this absolutely wasn’t about Frank being lazy.

He shuffled back in between Gerard and Arthur after spreading the blankets somewhat equally, cuddling Gerard’s chest and draping Arthur’s arm over his body. Being sandwiched between hot, slightly smelly twins was actually fucking awesome, and when Frank’s eyelids shut, he was smiling widely.

“You know,” he mumbled sleepily, not really thinking about the words leaving his mouth. “I really want both of your cocks in my ass. Like, both at once. Fuck, that would be so hot.”

Arthur hummed in agreement, squeezing Frank’s hip.

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed after a moment. “Yeah... Next time.”


End file.
